Without you
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot. Secuela de los capítulos XY y XX de la octava temporada. Espero que les guste.


**Hey! Este es mi oneshot dedicado a todas las personas que querían que lo escribiera. Tardé unos días, pero aquí está, supongo que esta es mi versión de lo que me gustaría que sucediera, aunque sigo confiando en los autores, aunque no me haya gustado como se dieron las cosas, todavía les entrego mi confianza...**

 **Without You**

Kate cerró los ojos al tiempo que sentía su corazón achicándose de dolor. Ahí estaba Castle, en primera plana del Ledger, sonriente, abrazando a dos modelos… y sin el anillo en su dedo…

Ella no podía culparlo… lo había dejado sin demasiadas explicaciones, pero él no había hecho absolutamente nada por hacerla cambiar de opinión, no la había llamado en dos semanas y cuando ella había regresado con la excusa de que algunas cosas le faltaban, porque no podía soportar no verlo, no lo había encontrado…

Era una completa idiota… porque más allá de la obsesión que la había determinado desde la muerte de su madre, Kate había conseguido ser feliz ese último tiempo, con altibajos, claro, pero mucho más feliz de lo que había imaginado que podría ser… con Rick…

Pero su obsesión había terminado con todo eso… porque ella no podía permitirse ser feliz, claro…

Y sobre todo, no podía permitir que Rick muriera por eso…

Y si tenía que verlo con veinte mujeres, haciendo de cuenta que todo estaba bien y que no le importaba haberla perdido, eso, aunque doloroso, era mejor todavía…

Kate se secó las lágrimas cuando vio que Lanie entraba en su oficina sin pedir permiso.

-Hey…- dijo la médica viendo que ella tenía el periódico en las manos.

-Lanie… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ver a mi compañera de departamento… veo que ya viste las noticias…

-Sí… era imposible que no las viera… ¿no crees?

-¿Sabes qué creo? Que ustedes son dos necios… ¿quién podría creer que Castle está feliz y contento luego de que lo dejaras? ¿y quién podría creer que a ti no te pasa nada cuando lo ves en primera plana, rodeado de mujeres?

-Supongo que me lo tengo merecido…- dijo con tristeza ella.

-¿Vas a decirme que no te importa?

-Por supuesto que me importa, me rompe el corazón… pero es mejor así…

-Claro… estás decidida a separarte…

-Ya me separé…

-Sin embargo, al contrario de él, tu anillo sigue allí, para recordarte quién es él y qué significa para ti…

-Lanie… ya te lo expliqué… esto es complicado… no quiero que lo maten…

-Lo mejor sería que olvides la investigación... ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo matarán igual? ¿Crees que todos se creerán el verso de que se terminó el amor?

-No lo sé… pero dejará de importarles usarlo para hacerme daño si ven que no estoy con él…

-O podrían matarlo, solo para molestarte y tú no podrías hacer nada para impedirlo, por no estar en contacto con él…

-También podría atropellarlo un auto, o ponerse en peligro en sus investigaciones… así es él… no se queda un minuto quieto…

-Te estás equivocando, Kate…- dijo Lanie y sacudió la cabeza con fastidio- estás dejando pasar al hombre de tu vida por una obsesión estúpida… el tipo que ordenó matar a tu madre está muerto y enterrado… pero primero te diste el gusto de encerrarlo tras las rejas… que haya alguien más, no es importante, ya no… ahora importa tu vida… ¿no me dijiste no hace mucho que querías tener un hijo?

-Las prioridades van cambiando…

-Claro, sí… me compraré este vestido… iré de vacaciones al Caribe… este año tendré un hijo… no… mejor me divorciaré, a ver si mi marido se muere…

-Lanie…

-Sí, ya lo sé… no me meteré más… pero para mí, tienes que hablar con él… tienen que reencontrarse, decirse muchas cosas… y luego encerrarse en una habitación y encargar un bebé…

Kate bufó con fastidio pero muy dentro de su corazón supo que quería verlo. Con cualquier excusa…

* * *

Se encontró tocando timbre en el loft y cuando se abrió la puerta, no se trataba de Rick sino de Alexis…

-Beckett…

-¿Cómo estás, Alexis?

-¿Te olvidaste algo? Me dijo mi padre que podrías venir… y…

-No importa… ¿él está?

-Él nunca está, Kate…- dijo Alexis y suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

-Casi no pasa tiempo aquí adentro… supongo que venderá el lugar… lo pone triste...

-Pero…

-Kate… si quieres hablar con él, llámalo… no sé mucho de lo que pasó entre ustedes, lo vi mal cuando estuviste desaparecida y quiero decirte que siempre confié en ti… pero no entiendo que hacen separados, con todo lo que han luchado…

-Alexis…

-No…- dijo la pelirroja y levantó la mano- no quiero saberlo tampoco… llámalo…

-No me atenderá… ¿puedes decirle que lo espero en el bar de la esquina de la comisaría hoy a las 7? Necesito hablar con él…

-No puedo prometerte que irá… pero lo intentaré…- dijo Alexis y Kate trató de sonreír.

* * *

Pasaron 45 minutos y Kate pensó que tal vez Rick la dejaría plantada, estaba en su derecho… aunque ella no quisiera que fuera así…

Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, dos semanas y lo único que había podido hacer era echarlo de menos, porque de la investigación, nada…

¿Y por qué nada? Porque no podía concentrarse, porque le faltaba algo… algo que ella sabía perfectamente qué era… le faltaba Rick…

Levantó la vista para llamar a la camarera, se largaría de allí rápido y se iría a llorar a otra parte…

Y allí fue cuando lo vio entrar. Vestía un abrigo largo, oscuro, se había recortado el cabello y su mirada era dura, casi irreverente…

Kate sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía cuando él llegó hasta donde ella estaba…

-Me dijo Alexis que querías verme…- dijo él en tono neutro, desgastado, solemne.

-¿Quieres sentarte?- atinó a decir ella, que se sentía incómoda de tenerlo allí, de pie, lejano…

-Así estoy bien…- dijo él que quería irse lo antes posible.

-Por favor…- dijo ella y se secó las lágrimas, ya no le importaba que él se diera cuenta.

Rick se sentó y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, cruzadas. Kate jugueteó con el anillo sin pensarlo y él reparó en el detalle…

-Te escucho…

-Rick… yo… creo que no quedó claro lo que ocurre aquí y…

-Te equivocas, Kate… todo está muy claro…- dijo él con resentimiento- aunque eso no quita que duela como una puñalada en el pecho…

-Lo siento…

-Sí… claro…- dijo él y miró hacia el costado con fastidio.

-Pasaron cosas, me siento responsable por la vida de todo mi equipo del FBI…

-No lo dudo… ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste con ellos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro meses? A mí me dejaste luego de siete años juntos… o como sea que hayamos estado… pero eso no es importante… nunca lo fue… a veces me pregunto por qué te casaste conmigo…

-Porque te amo, Rick… lo sabes…

-¿Lo sé? ¿Sabes qué sé, Kate? Que cualquier excusa es buena para hacerme a un lado… y la mejor de todas, la obsesión por la muerte de tu madre…

-Rick…

-Creí que en estos años había logrado demostrarte que quería compartir todo contigo… que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo… y eso a ti no te importa…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría no importarme?- dijo ella sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Bueno… no parece…- dijo él e inspiró hondo.

-Rick…- dijo ella en voz baja- ¿crees que para mí es fácil?

-No… seguro que no… pero al menos tú te diste el lujo de tomar la decisión… para mí tampoco es fácil…

-Pues… no parece… a juzgar por lo rápido que saliste en la primera plana del Ledger…- dijo ella con rabia.

-¿Te molesta?- dijo y cuando ella asintió, sonrió complacido- bien…

-No me lo creo… pero está bien… eres libre…

-Aún no…- dijo y sacó el anillo de un bolsillo y lo depositó frente a ella- aquí tienes… dame el mío… mi abogado está redactando los papeles del divorcio… quiero que esto se termine ya…

-¿Entonces… no me esperarás?- le preguntó ella sintiéndose una tonta.

-Ya me cansé, Kate… desde que nos conocemos, me pasé más tiempo esperándote que disfrutando de mi relación contigo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- por favor…- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- no metas a Alexis más en medio… prefiero que no me llames, a no ser que sea una emergencia… y…

-Espera…- dijo ella y tomó su mano rápidamente, para que él no pudiera zafarse mientras se ponía de pie.

-No quiero seguir sufriendo…

-Te amo y voy a seguir amándote hasta que me muera… esto no tiene que ver con el amor…

-Pues… a mí me suena a que sí…

-¿Sabes qué lo demuestra? No pude hacer nada desde que nos separamos… porque me pasé todo el tiempo echándote de menos…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kate? De verdad no te entiendo…

-Decirte que te amo… que te pido perdón por hacerte sufrir… y que me arrepiento de todo… pero veo que ya es tarde…

-Tienes razón… lo es… tardaste demasiado…

-Porque quería protegerte…

-No quiero tu protección, Kate… no me importa… no quiero estar vivo si tengo que estar sin ti…- dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Rick… por favor… te necesito…- le dijo ella- me doy cuenta de que separarnos no es la solución, pero no sé que hacer…

-¿Qué tal si dejas de lado esa obsesión, Kate? Esa sería una buena forma de demostrarme que te importo…

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Kate… me voy… si tienes algo para decirme, llámame… si sigues con esto… ni siquiera te tomes el trabajo…- dijo y se soltó, dejándola allí…

Kate se desesperó, sintió que toda su vida se caía a pedazos… ¿a costa de qué seguiría adelante con su obsesión? Una cosa era estar segura de que él le esperaría mientras ella resolvía lo suyo… sabiendo que luego, habría una oportunidad de ser feliz… pero si él no la esperaba, cosa que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, ella no tendría motivos por los que luchar…

Apuró el paso luego de pagar la cuenta y tomó su anillo antes de salir al frío de la noche. El caminaba delante de ella con paso rápido.

-Rick…- le dijo mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo él dándose la vuelta, molesto.

-A ti…- dijo ella casi sin voz, llegando hasta él.

-Ya me lo has dicho antes… y mira como terminamos…

-Por favor, Rick…- dijo ella y tomó su mano- por favor perdóname… no puedo vivir sin ti… no puedo hacerlo… y soy capaz de enterrar toda esta historia para que podamos salir adelante…

-¿Por qué lo harías? No has podido hasta ahora…

-Por ti… porque te amo… porque actué por impulso, creyendo que podría… y no pude, no puedo estar sin ti, no sé hacerlo… sin ti no soy nada… por favor… por favor…- dijo llorando y él sintió que no podía reaccionar, pero por suerte su cuerpo lo hizo primero.

La tomó en sus brazos y la apretó de tal manera que creyó que la rompería. No bien separó su cara de la de ella para mirarla, ella se adueñó de sus labios y lo besó con tanto ímpetu que Rick se encontró acorralado contra el paredón de una casa…

Sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba y supo que no podría seguir conteniéndose. La empujó un poco y la hizo girar, dejándola atrapada ahora a ella, entre la pared y su cuerpo, mientras sus labios la besaban con un apetito voraz…

Kate jadeó al sentirlo tan intenso. Él se detuvo un momento después y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella…

-¿Viniste en auto?- le preguntó.

-No… en taxi…

-¿Dónde estás viviendo?

-Con Lanie…- contestó ella respirando con dificultad.

-¿Quieres… te gustaría que nos quedáramos en el Four Seasons?

Kate asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Por favor, no me hagas esto nunca más…- le dijo y volvió a besarla impetuosamente, hasta que ella vio un taxi que se acercaba y se apuró a detenerlo.

Kate entrelazó sus dedos con él durante todo el viaje. Se sentía mejor, más segura…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se confundieron en un abrazo intenso y se besaron largamente hasta que la ropa desapareció…

Se tomaron su tiempo y Rick le dedicó especial atención a la nueva cicatriz de Kate…

Ella cerró los ojos y se entregó totalmente a él y sus caricias y cuando todo terminó, Kate se acomodó en sus brazos y suspiró…

-¿Me perdonas?

-Mmmm… aún no…- dijo él y ella trató de sonreír.

-No puedo creer que esa obsesión maldita me haya cegado… otra vez…

-Eres así… esa obsesión te ha definido toda la vida… - le dijo y besó con ternura su hombro.

-Lanie me recordaba hoy que… hace un tiempo le dije que quería tener un hijo contigo…- dijo y sonrió con timidez.

-¿En serio?- dijo él.

-Sé que no es el momento y que creerás que estoy loca pero me haría muy feliz si sucede…

-Sucederá… pronto…- dijo y la tomó en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos para perderse en ese aroma que había echado tanto de menos…

Rick se sentía algo inseguro todavía, pero tenía esperanzas de que esta vez, el amor que ella sentía por él, fuera más fuerte… por fin…

* * *

 **Sabemos que esto no sucederá, pero al menos, espero que haya servido para levantar el ánimo! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
